


You guys are the reason I need him

by Blank_Is_typing



Series: 30 Days of distractions. [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: "Changbin why do you have a stuffed animal on your bed?"





	You guys are the reason I need him

**Felix:** Shit Shit Shit Shit

 **Seungmin:** What did you do now?

 **Felix:** I DIDN'T FINISH THE HOMEWORK!!!!!

 **Hyunjin:** Dude...you had a month to do that

 **Felix:** Shut up! Can I copy yours?

 **Hyunjin:** I just turned it in

 **Felix:** Shit! Chan

 **Chan:** What?

 **Felix:** Let mt copy off of you

 **Chan:** I'm a senior!

 **Felix:** Jeonginnnnnn

 **Jeongin:** No.

 **Felix:** But

 **Jeogin:** No

 **Jisung:** oof no mercy.

 **Woojin:** Felix did you just-

 **Felix:** and what about it?

 **Woojin:** You would have gotten a C if it was late

 **Felix:** all or nothing.

 **Minho:** all or nothing my ass it's hot out here!

 **Felix:** Well guess who finished their homework while waiting for the all clear.

 **Changbin:** you will never cease to amaze me with your stupidity

 **Felix:** thanks babe

 **Jisung:** Y'all ain't dating

 **Changbin;** I've given up on getting him to stop

* * *

**Chan:** changbin, why do you have a stuffed animal on your bed

 **Hyunjin:** LMAOOOO

 **Jeongin:** I cackled

 **Felix:** leave my boyfriend alone

 **Changbin:** It's not just a stuffed a stuffed animal, his name is Gyu and he keeps me from losing my mind

 **Jisung:** sureee also Felix stop saying you're dating Changbin.

 **Felix:** I'll stop when you admit you're whipped for Minho

 **Minho:** what?

 **Chan:** *chews popcorn*

**Woojin: 👀**

**Jeongin:** And I oop-

 **Jisung:** Shut the Fuck up

 **Felix:** Make me

 **Felix:** vnpdsjjhjnokf

 **Hyunjin:** I guess he actually did

 **Minho:** It's a shame I wanted him to keep denying he liked me

 **Changbin:** just say you like him

 **Minho:** I like Jisung

 **Chan:**.....

 **Woojin:**.........

 **Changbin:**.....

 **Hyunjin:** ......

 **Felix:**....

 **Sengmin:**........

 **Jeongin:**.....3...2..1..

 **Jisung:** WHAT THE FUkjsfhslkdj????

 **Minho:** Jk ;)

 **Felix:** OMFG

 **Changbin:** You guys are why I need gyu

 **Minho:** Fine, Jisung do you want to catch a movie?

 **Jisung:** FUCK YEAH!

 **Woojin:** you know we're going to crash it right.

 **Minho:** planning on it

 **Jeongin:** Hey Felix, did you do the homework?

 **Felix:** YOU LITTLE -

 **Jeongin:** say it

 **Felix:** I can't I'm too weak

 **Chan:** soooo 7?

 **Jisung:** wtf it's MY date 

 **Woojin:** bold of you to assume we care

 **Jisung:** ugh

 


End file.
